Lost Little Girl
by Nobody's Fool
Summary: Rika's new stepfather rapes her, threatens to kill her friends and family and murders her grandma. After having enough, Rika runs away, and years later in her new messed up life comes across Ryo. Can he help her? *Ryuki later*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika Nonaka stared down at the entertained audience. Bottles of every imaginable alcohol were smashed onto the floor. As she felt the sweat pouring down her body she pushed herself against the glass as another piece of clothing fell to the bottom. "Shit," Rika said to herself as she swung her auburn hair in a circular motion. "What is the purpose of this anyway?" Yet she couldn't stop herself from going to see the men entertained, and knowing she would probably wake up with one of them the next day.  
  
***  
  
It had been four years exactly since the tamers had defeated the D-Reaper and came apart from their digimon partners. That day, however, had been the anniversary of the day of their success and for that, Takato, Jeri, Henry, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta joined each other to celebrate. As they all squeezed themselves in Takato's old chevy they sped off into the street, searching for a location to have fun.  
  
"Hey dude," Kazu said as he nudged Takato in the ribs. "Where did you get that cool shirt?" It was indeed a hella cool shirt, bearing Takato's digimon parter Guilmon on the front of it. "The photocopy shop, where I work, dummie!" he replied as he hit him on the head. "Oh, yeah," Kazu said as they all laughed histerically. All except Jeri.  
  
"Hey, Jeri," Takato said as he put a friendly arm around her. "What's the matter?"  
Jeri shook her head. "Well," she began. "I mean, this is a good idea and all, but wouldn't it be so much better if we had Rika around?"  
"Whatever happened to Rika, anyway?" Henry asked from the back seat. Takato shook his head. "We lost contact with her about a year after the event, you know?" he said. Kenta swallowed a deep breath. "I heard that she ran away from home!" he cried. "Somethin' like her mom found this guy, and then they never saw Rika again? Isn't that crazy?" he said with a loud laugh. He nudged Ryo in the side. "Isn't it?"  
  
Ryo gritted his teeth. "Listen, could we all just quit talking about Rika already?" he said furiously. "It's not funny and she's gone, there's nothing we can do!"  
Henry leaned over. "Well god, you don't have to bite his head off, Ryo!" he scolded. Kazu laughed from the front seat. "Oh, you're just angry because you liked Rika," he teased. Ryo could feel the sweat on his forehead. "I did not like her!" he cried. "Come on," Jeri said calmly. "Please let's not fight, this is a night for happiness."  
"Jeri's right," Takato agreed. "HEY!" Kenta cried. "Takato, stop the car!"  
  
Takato obeyed as the vehicle made a loud squealing noise. A puff of smoke polluted the air. "This place looks like fun!" Kenta exclaimed with a point to a noisy building. But Henry shook his head. "Gosh Kenta, the place looks like a dump, I'm not going," he said. He crossed his arms. "Oh, come on!" the rest of the gang protested. "The one thing I hate is when people hate something before they even know what it is!" Kazu said. Henry exhaled a sigh. "All right," he agreed. They all jumped out of the car and pushed open the doors.  
  
"WOO HOO!" shouted a young dude as he leaped atop one of the tables. "It is getting hot in herre!" He took a sip of his bottle and then tossed it onto the floor. He was visibly drunk and at that he jumped off with a bad start and landed on his knees. "Ow, shit!" he yelled. "That fucking killed!" The crowd of other guys laughed drunkenly.  
  
"Oh, Takato I don't like it here at all," Jeri said. She stared up at the large glassed wall. "Oh, god, Kenta you dragged us into a strip bar!" She whacked him over the head as his glasses fell to the floor. He laughed dumbly, bent over and picked them up.  
  
Ryo glanced up at the girl at the top. True, she looked only about seventeen, but her look pierced his mind, his head began to spin, she looked horribly familar. Slowly he drew closer. And closer. And closer.  
"Hey, Ryo!" Kazu called out. "Don't get too close!" With that him and Kenta burst out laughing until Henry's eyes grew stern. They shut up.  
  
Ryo felt his eyes growing tired, he seemed mesmerized by her looks, he knew her from somewhere, he just knew it. Though he would have much preferred to see her with clothes on, he kept moving in until he would have surely smashed into the glass had he gone any further. At last it hit him. "Rika...." he whispered. "It's you....it's really you." He looked up to see her once again, but mysteriously she had disappeared. "RIKA!" he cried as he tried to run to the back. Strong hands grasped his arms. "Buddy, what the fuck you think you doin'?" the guy asked. Ryo looked up at a fat guard, he knew he didn't have a good chance against him yet his body still became uptight in fury. "Get out of my way!" he cried, and his foot landed in the spot where all guys are weakened. "OHHHHHHHH!" he cried as he pushed his legs together. "Yes," Ryo thought. He pushed him to the side and raced past him.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo yelled. There was no presence of anybody else, still Ryo remained desperate. He pushed the door in front of him. "RIKA!!!" he cried.  
"You," the auburn haired girl said as she turned around, wrapped in a towel. "As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to get tha fuck outta there."  
"Rika?" Ryo said somewhat lost. "Why are you here? We all gathered tonight to celebrate the day we defeated the D-Reaper but you couldn't be there, instead this is what you do with your life?"   
"Fuck my life," Rika replied. "My life is nothing, it has no purpose, I don't have much to care about now."  
"Rika, how can you say that," Ryo said pitifully. "Your life isn't something to waste, and you especially I shouldn't be hearing that from, you've almost lost your's!"  
"Listen, Ryo," Rika said with a tone of attitude. "If I could do you I'd ask you to stay, but you......I just can't get it on witchu, so get out of my face! Go dwell on your fucking digimon. I am no longer a tamer, nor your teammate."  
  
"What about Renamon?" Ryo finally pushed up the courage to ask. "Do you even care about her, does she even matter?"   
"No," Rika replied. "Renamon's a digimon, she lives in the digital world and I live in this one."  
"Rika, what happened to make you act like this? Please, tell me, I can help you!" Ryo shouted.  
Rika stepped forward. "I forgot the part where that had anything to do with your fucking business!" she screamed.  
At that she'd had enough, she clenched her fist and it collided with Ryo's head. He fell to the floor.  
  
"You're lost....." Ryo muttered painfully. "You're only seventeen and you've ruined your life."  
"Yeah, and trying to change my life around will make your's shitty too. Now quit messin' with me," she said. She kicked him out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
  
  
Whoa! What's happened to Rika? Why is she stripping and sexing guys for cash, what came across her to do so? Will Ryo be able to help her. Find out in chapter 2. He he....I know this really really sucks but plz reply anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

þ£S¸C ¸C  °T› Ð    ¼D ¤M €J   
ŠJ @ ÊJ ÊJ ÊJ ÊJ    à=Ð/ Ð8 d ÊJ ÿÿÿÿ Ð ºD  t0L ÊJ ÜJ T   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything and I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
For those who said my story is unrealistic, this chapter explains it all.  
  
  
Lost Little Girl  
Chapter Two  
  
  
After closing the door, Rika sighed and pulled the towel closer to her body. She hadn't expected to see Ryo, the fact that she'd left everybody three years ago still hurt but she knew she couldn't face her problems again, she could, but then it felt unsafe to her. A part of her wanted to see her friends and family again and a part of her resented it.  
She stood against the wall and thought back on her life, how on earth she ended up in this place.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
THREE YEARS AGO  
  
A cheery Rika walked into her home, slipping off her backpack and shoes. After the D-Reaper was defeated, Rumiko (her mother) had allowed her to attend the school where the others went, as to be with her friends, and she was quite happy to get rid of that uniform and the snobs from that private school, anyway.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" she called, walking into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table with a book. "Hi, Rika. How was school?" she said.  
  
"The usual," Rika replied, and changing the subject, she asked, "So, how was that date with Satoshi?"   
  
"It was great," Rumiko replied. "We went out to dinner, and then we saw Goldmember at the movies."  
  
"That's good," Rika said, and darted off to her bedroom.  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
  
Rumiko was usually never home due to her dates with Satoshi. Rika often became pissed with it all and spent most of her time in her bedroom.  
  
"He's more important than the family!" Rika said furiously into the end of the phone while talking to Jeri.   
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Rika. You have to give him a chance, that was my mistake when my dad married my stepmother," she told her.  
  
"So she doesn't even come home sometimes until the next morning," Rika said. "Grandma's getting old now, she can't do all the work."  
  
"Ooh, that's bad," Jeri said.  
  
"RIKA, SUPPER'S READY!!!" her grandmother said, peeking her head through the doorway.  
  
"I told you, and anyway, I have to go. Bye," Rika told her.  
  
"Bye," Jeri replied and they both hung up.  
  
  
TWO MORE MONTHS LATER  
  
  
To Rika's surprise that day, as she sat at the table, Rumiko rushed in with a sense of enthrillment in her voice. "Rika, guess what?!"  
  
"What?" Rika said as she dropped the spoon into the cereal.  
  
"We're engaged!"  
  
"You're what?!" she cried, standing up from her chair.  
  
"We're ENGAGED!!!"  
  
"So you mean he's gonna be my stepfather? I haven't even met him yet!"  
  
"I know," Rumiko replied. "Which is why we're all going out for lunch today."  
  
"But, I've made plans!" Rika cried. "Ryo wanted me to go bike riding with him."  
  
Rika liked when Ryo invited her places, she felt as if she could talk to him, share herself with him more than the other guys. They both had alot in common, she wouldn't think of him as a boyfriend, but she was kinda fond of him. He felt the same way about her.  
  
"Well, you tell Ryo to cancel his plans, it's about time you met Satoshi."  
  
"So what, do we have to move?" Rika cried.  
  
"If your grandma minds, then yes, but you'll still attend the same school."  
  
"Why can't you just think about me and not him for a change, huh?" she cried and raced into her bedroom.   
  
"Rika, open up," Rumiko said as she pounded on the door.  
  
"No, I'm not opening this door, and I'm not coming with you."  
  
"Well, you're old enough now that you can sort this out yourself," Rumiko said. She turned away from the door and left.  
  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
  
Fortunately, at least for the best of it, Rika's grandmother hadn't minded letting Satoshi move into her home. This made Rika particularly happier, though she knew she hated the whole idea altogether. Rika had never developed trust in a man, had never been around one, her father and mother had divorced when she was three. She still remembered it so vividly, he had thrown quite a few objects meant to aim at Rumiko, but had luckily hit the wall, before she finally kicked him out of the house.   
  
She had met Satoshi a few times, he came to her house with rented movies and popcorn. She didn't like him, he seemed cold, the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. "How my mother could gain trust in him," she thought. "He doesn't seem like somebody to trust."  
  
"Well," her grandmother said, "I'm off to bingo!"  
  
"Okay, bye grandma," Rika said as she raised her hand to wave.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rika shivered. "That's where the torturing began," she whispered to herself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
After going off to bingo, Rumiko had received a call from her cousin Amanda in Kyoto. She walked into the living room, where Satoshi sat on the chair in the corner, Rika on the couch as to be away from him.   
  
"I'd love to stay and watch the movie, but I really need to see my cousin, she just broke up with her boyfriend and she needs somebody to talk to," she said. "Rika, will you be okay as to stay with Satoshi over the weekend?"  
  
"That would be fine," Satoshi said straightly, his eyes not moving from the television screen.  
  
Rika felt a lump inside her throat. She barely talked to the guy and he barely talked to her. Now she'd have to rely on him over the weekend and she didn't know how he was going to treat her and act toward her, "Maybe I can bribe my mom into letting me go with her," Rika thought. She raced upstairs to her mother's bedroom.  
  
"Mom," she said as she knocked on the door. "Come in," Rumiko greeted. Rika opened the door. "Listen mom, it's been so long since I got to see my cousin, why can't I come with you?" she asked. Rumiko shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Rika, she just needs an adult, and somebody who's been in her position."  
  
"But I'm not a little kid, I'm 15!" Rika protested. "Rika, you have to have consideration for others. I know what it feels like, when I broke up with your father."  
Rika sighed and walked away. Though she never shared it with anyone, Satoshi sort of creeped her out. He had piercing ice blue eyes that locked into yours, they were cold and frightening. "Maybe if I can stay in my room the entire time, yes, that's what I'll do," Rika thought with a sigh of relief.   
  
And so Rumiko hugged her family members and left in a taxi cab. "Time to head upstairs," Rika told herself, but when she reached the third step, she felt a hard tug grasp her shirt collar. "I thought you were going to watch the movie," a voice said.  
  
Rika gasped and turned herself around, causing her shirt to free and snap against her neck. Satoshi's cold eyes locked into her's. "Uh...." she stammered.  
"Let's go," Satoshi said coldly as his hand tightened around her wrist. He pulled her into the living room and then pushed her on her back, letting her arm go.  
A frightened Rika sat down on the couch when Satoshi sat down beside her. She obeyed his commands and sat and watched it, in her opinion it was a bad movie, but she wasn't about to tell him that, nor any words.   
  
"W-well, now can I go to m-my room?" she stuttered, leaving him unamused. "Sure," he replied. Hands trembling Rika walked out of the living room and down the hall. "Whew," she thought. She pushed the door open and fell onto her bed, reaching down and picking up a comic book. She held it in front of her face for hours on end. As the characters began to blur she checked her alarm clock. 3:03 AM. "Oh," she said sleepily as her head fell onto the pillow. She went out like a light, her comic book in her left hand dragging on the floor.  
  
Something suddenly awakened Rika, at least it seemed sudden to her, the last thing she could remember was her head falling on the pillow in her room, she opened her eyes, but only darkness. She was blindfolded. Slowly she reached up to pull it off, when a hand slapped her's. "Huh?" she thought. She could feel hands touching her where they weren't supposed to, was she dreaming? Quickly she pulled the blindfold off. She was in her parents room, and Satoshi had a belt. Sharp pain shot through her body as he whipped her with it. Rika needed to take action, luckily her hands weren't tied.   
  
Rika rolled over onto her side. She could feel the pain in her thighs like she'd been whipped a million times. Pissed at Rika's actions, he hit her with it again.  
"Stop it," she said as she got up. "Hey, you get back here right now!" Satoshi cried.  
"Where's Grandma?" Rika asked. "She's sleeping," Satoshi told her. "Leave your grandmother to rest, you wouldn't want her to get sick now would you?"  
  
"I'm telling Grandma and my mother what you did," Rika said bitterly. Satoshi gave a cold smirk and reached into his drawer, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her. Rika's heart sank.  
"Tell anybody what I did and I'll kill you, your family and all your friends," he told her. Rika swallowed hard. "Uh...huh..." she nodded.   
  
***  
  
And so the torturing continued. Every time Rumiko nor her grandmother was present at the home, Rika suffered through torture. As much as she hated herself for it she didn't dare say a word to her mother, grandma or her friends.   
"If only Renamon were here," she thought. "He couldn't threaten to kill anyone, because she would kill him." But Rika knew that it had to come to an end.  
  
"That's it," she whispered as she looked out the window. "Satoshi's going out with his friends tonight, so I'll tell Grandma, we can call the police, and when Satoshi gets home they can arrest him. It'll be all over," she said.  
  
Of course those cold eyes that laid upon her told that something bad was bound to happen.....  
  
  
***  
  
Rumiko pulled the purse strap over her shoulder. It was about 6:00 PM as Rika had remembered. "I'm going grocery shopping, see you later," she told Rika, Satoshi and her grandma. "Bye," they said in unison.  
"Just a few hours," Rika thought temptingly as she stared into the ticking clock. That would be, until Satoshi went out with his friends and it would be all over.  
  
"Say, your flowers are looking quite dull," Satoshi brought up as he looked to Rika's grandmother. "They are?" she said puzzled. "I just watered them this afternoon."  
Satoshi kindly pulled her grandma out of her chair. "Perhaps maybe I should show you," he said. "Oh, yes, please do," she told him and they went out into the backyard.  
  
About ten minutes later, Satoshi had returned. Her grandma was still outside.  
"Where's Grandma?" Rika asked suspiciously. "She's out in the garden," Satoshi told her. Rika nodded unsurely, something about the way he said it creeped Rika out.  
  
Two hours passed and Rika's grandmother still had not returned. "God, they couldn't have been that bad now could they?" she told herself. She got up to go toward the back doors when Satoshi grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why are you so fucking snoopy?" he said. "Let me through!" Rika screamed. Satoshi didn't listen, he just hit her over the head. She felt the side of her face hit the floor. Just like that, a devastated Rumiko busted into the house, and Rika quickly got up to her feet.   
"Oh, Satoshi, you won't believe it...." she sobbed.  
"What is it honey?" he said in a phoney, nice voice.  
"My mother.....she's been murdered!" she cried.  
  
At that Rika's eyes widened. "The bastard," she whispered as her eyes welled up with tears. "He murdered my grandma....he heard my plans all along......the creep..."  
Before her mother could approach her, Rika raced upstairs. "I can't take this anymore," she said as she wiped her tears. She threw a sleeping bag, a couple changes of clothes and some pictures in which held good memories into her backpack. "I'm leaving," she told herself. "But I need to tell somebody, someone who will understand, who won't worry about me too much." The first image that popped into her mind was her mother. "No, she's around Satoshi too much, he'd find my letter and kill her and maybe even find me."  
Then her grandma. "No, she's dead now." Then she saw Ryo. One person that trusted her like no other. "Yes, that's it. I'll write a letter to him, and Satoshi will never know."  
  
She pulled out a pen and began to write.  
  
  
Dear Ryo,  
  
I know I never told you this though I should have. I'm running away so don't try and catch me, don't tell anybody because I can't take the chance that somebody will find me and take me back to Satoshi. That's my stepfather, he's a creep and he's been molesting me for about a year now. Now he's murdered my grandma so I can't tell her what he's been doing to me. He threatened to kill me, my family and my friends if I dared tell anybody about his actions on me. I'm only telling you this because I trust you to keep it a secret and I don't want you to worry about me. Promise that once you read this letter you will rip it up and never tell a word of what you read. Goodbye.  
  
Rika  
  
"Great," she said. She shoved the envelope into the front pocket and put the straps over her shoulders. "Goodbye, mom," she said within teary eyes. "It's a shame he had to ruin our lives." She then opened her window and hopped out.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So that's when I started to come here," she thought to herself.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Rika had successfully escaped from her backyard and climbed over the fence as not to be seen by Satoshi, her mother, or any of the police that were investigating Grandma's death, since Rumiko had no idea, and Satoshi wouldn't admit it was him. Slowly she laid her sleeping bag out onto the asphault in the alleyway. A rat crept along the wall. Rika shivered. "Better than Satoshi," she thought as she laid herself into it and pulled the elastic from her now longer hair.  
  
All of a sudden loud music blared in her ears. So loud and irritating, only the beat could be heard and the vibrating against the walls. "Ohhhh!" she said bitterly as she pulled the blanket over her head. The music continued.  
"Hey, wait a minute, is that a girl I see sleeping in the alleyway?" a voice echoed through the alleyway. "Oh no, they've caught me," Rika whispered as her stomach turned into a million knots. Suddenly the covers became free of her body. "Ahhh!" she cried as she sat up. A young, friendly face stared into her's. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Takehiro, but people just call me Hiro," he said as he held out his hand. Rika nervously shook it. "What the fuck are ya doin' sleepin' out in tha damn streets when ya can get a room up in my club?"  
"Oh, well was I supposed to have the nerve to ask?" she said.  
"Why not?" he said with his thugged-up image. "I see you're sleepin' outside, tell me what the fuck iz wrong witchu?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Rika replied. They both went inside the club, where the music wuz bangin' and strippers were in an enclosed glass part of the bar. "Strip...club?" Rika said.  
"Yea, heh, why not? They hot," Hiro said with a snicker. "Oh brother," Rika said as she shook her head. Hiro pulled her to the back of the club. "So, what's the problem? If ya really runnin' low on cash I could give ya a deal," he said. "What?!" Rika cried. "I am not being a stripper, now get a god damn life!" She got ready to leave when suddenly he tugged her wrist. "C'mon gurl, ya dun wanna be all dirty and unattractive now do ya?"  
  
"Well, of course not, stupid ass," she said. "Then work for me, I give ya three hundred a month." "I'm only fifteen, should I really be doing this?" Rika asked.  
"Well I doubt you'll get a job anywhere else," he said. "So what do ya say, I think you're pretty hot lookin' to be honest witchu."  
"Fine," Rika sighed. "I need to buy my own apartment anyway, so it should be okay."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That's when I began stripping," she thought. "But of course, it wasn't enough."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rika had been good enough for the job, she'd been getting alot of praise and she felt herself changing as a person. As the month ended, Hiro handed her three hundred yen.  
"Hold on," Rika said frantically. "This isn't enough, my rent costs three hundred and I still need to buy food and clothes!" Hiro just shook his head. "Aw, tuff life ya livin' huh?" he said. "Well, there's always dat last resort." He pulled Rika into a long kiss and took her back to his apartment.   
"Now you," she remembered him saying the next day. "I'd say you were about a million, but I don't have that, so how about a thousand?"  
"Where tha fuck do you get all dis cash?" Rika asked him.  
"My secret," he said handing it over.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"And it just became one after another after another after another," she thought. "And now I'm here, Satoshi never found me because I look so different." Her long hair nearly reached her waist and her face was always caked up in makeup.  
  
"Rika!" a voice said. "Rika, open the door, it's me Hiro."  
"Coming," she said.  
  
  
Oh, so that's what happened to Rika. Now how can she fix things up? Find out in chapter three! 


	3. Chapter 3

Aight here chapter 3. For all U hatas out there well then hate. I dun care.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything.  
  
  
Lost Little Girl  
Chapter 3  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rika threw open the door. Hiro stood, his expression showing a mix of confusion and anger.   
  
"Who tha fuck wuz he?" he questioned.  
  
"I dunno, I neva seen him in my life."  
  
"Dun give me dat shit Rika! I know you know who he is, now spill!"  
  
"I told you, I neva seen the guy in my life! Now will you stop?!"  
  
"Oh yea? Well if ya didn't kno him, then how'd ya kno his name wuz Ryo?"  
  
"Fuck," Rika whispered under her breath.   
  
"Aw, I knew it!" Hiro cried.  
  
"Get lost, dickwad." A loud bang and a swoosh of air signalled that she'd slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Rika you pussy whacked bitch! Open the god damn door!" he shouted.  
  
"No way. It ain't none of ya mother fuckin' business." Rika turned her back and began to slip on her clothes.   
  
"Shit, some people just like to keep things to themselves!" she said to herself furiously.  
  
***  
  
Ryo slowly made his way out of the back corridor. He rubbed his head, trying to keep his focus alert. All eyes were on him, he being referred as, "the dude who had snuck into the back room." His friends stood, their expressions changed as he approached them.  
  
"Ryo, are you alright?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He straighened himself up.  
"Was that....was that Rika?" Jeri said through wide eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh." Ryo nodded. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore."  
  
"Why not?!" Takato cried. "Rika was our friend, why does she hate us now?"  
  
Ryo shrugged. "I offered to help her and she just told me that she'd only make my life worse and to fuck off." His head dropped. "I just wish she hadn't thrown her life in the garbage like that!"  
  
"Well there's no need to give up now, Ryo!" Jeri cried.  
  
"Why not? She hates me now, and if she wants to continue life as a stripper than so be it."  
  
"Ryo, c'mon dude! What kind of a cop out is that?" Kazu shouted.  
  
"Like, a really really bad one!" Kenta joked.  
  
"Shut up." Takato frowned. "This is serious."  
  
"Hang on," Ryo paused. "I think I've got an idea."  
  
"What's that?" asked Henry.  
  
"Well, tomorrow I'm going over to Yamaki's building, at Hypnos."  
  
"I'll come," Henry offered. "My dad works there."  
  
"No," Ryo protested. "I'd prefer to do this myself." He sighed. "Meet me over at our old hiding spot, you know, that park. You'll see."  
  
"You're this is gonna work?" asked Kenta.  
  
Ryo nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
***  
  
Rika reached into her shirt drawer. Usually all her private possessions were stored by her under there where nobody could find them. At last, she'd come across a scrunched up envelope sealed shut. She tore it open and unfolded the letter.  
  
"Dear Ryo," she read aloud.  
  
  
"I know I never told you this though I should have. I'm running away so don't try and catch me, don't tell anybody because I can't take the chance that somebody will find me and take me back to Satoshi. That's my stepfather, he's a creep and he's been molesting me for about a year now. Now he's murdered my grandma so I can't tell her what he's been doing to me. He threatened to kill me, my family and my friends if I dared tell anybody about his actions on me. I'm only telling you this because I trust you to keep it a secret and I don't want you to worry about me. Promise that once you read this letter you will rip it up and never tell a word of what you read. Goodbye. Rika".  
  
"Oh," she whispered as the hot salty tears stained the ink. "I just wish I could have given it to him instead of coming to this god damn joint." She stomped her foot.   
  
"Rika, why'd you have to be such a bitch to him? He wanted to help you!" She bit her lower lip and sat down on the bed.   
  
"Rika Nonaka?" a voice said. "Is that you?"  
  
Rika turned around. Ryo stood in the doorway, his blue eyes seeming to catch the light in a way that made Rika's heart skip. "Y-yea," she stuttered. She slowly walked up to him, it all seeming so incredible she nearly fell over. As she stumbled to the wall on her right, Ryo caught her in his arms.  
  
"You better watch it there!" he laughed. He pulled her tighter in his embrace. She seemed so stunned for a minute that she could hardly say anything. She could feel her body being pulled closer and tighter into his grasp until their faces were no more than half an inch apart.  
  
"You sure seem-"   
Before he could say any more Rika kissed him. She could feel the electricity building up between the two bodies. As she slowly shut her eyes she gradually slipped her tongue into Ryo's mouth and played with his. His hand slowly crept up her back and up to pull his fingers through her long hair.   
  
"Oh..." she moaned as she broke the kiss. Ryo moved down to her neck to suck it.   
  
"Oh...Ryo....that feels so good...." she groaned.   
  
  
"Ring-ring!" her cellphone went off. Ryo slowly pulled himself away, Rika feeling dazed.  
  
"Ring-ring!"   
  
Suddenly Rika found herself laying on her bed. She sat up.   
  
"Oh, shit! It was only a dream?" she cried as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Ring-ring!"  
  
"Oh, I'm coming god damn it!" She picked up the phone.  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"What up Rika, it's Hiro. I just wanted to tell ya dat I'm sorry fo ya kno, stickin' mah face in yo' biz."  
  
"Whatever Hiro! I...I'm too tired to talk to U right now!" she punched the talk button and threw her phone across the floor, lying back down onto her pillow.  
  
"God," she said as she rubbed her head again. "Why'd I dream somethun like dat? Do I want him? No fuckin' way!" she thought.  
  
But deep down in her heart she knew what she wanted. For she hadn't changed a bit. She was still Rika Nonaka, the girl who loved Ryo's attention.  
  
  
  
Aight chapter three there for ya. Sorry it too short. Keep tha reviews comin'. 


	4. Chapter 4

OK finally after the longest fricken wait here is chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews. Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Satoshi and Hiro, not even featured in this damn chapter. *sigh* I hate disclaimers.  
  
  
  
---  
  
Lost Little Girl  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---  
  
The blistering wind sent chills up Ryo's spine as he struggled to make his way to Hypnos, his plan reciting over and over inside his head. Why he seemed so devoted to straightening out Rika's life he didn't know, but he for sure knew his plan would have some kind of impact on her, good or bad.  
  
As he approached the tall, occupied tower, he entered, and examined his surroundings. Pictures lined the walls, of Yamaki, the leader, and his crew. Some of which were Shibumi, Riley, Daisy, and Janyu, Henry's father. A young woman with long, sleek dark hair stood at the front desk, and asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"Well, yes, um...." He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could speak to Yamaki."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, young man, but Yamaki's busy right now, can I take a message?"  
  
"I need to speak to him now," Ryo protested.   
  
"You can't speak to him now," she replied.  
  
"Please, miss, it's an emergency, he knows who I am, only he can help me, I'm begging you. An old.....well, friend of mine is in trouble, and I.....I really need his help."  
  
"Very well then," the woman sighed. "Take the door to your right, then go down the hall. Yamaki's office is the one at the end."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Ryo said in a quick breath and darted to the door and down the hall, nervously turning the doorknob and taking a step in.  
  
---  
  
"Ugh," Rika groaned as the odor of terribly sour milk made its way into her nostrils. She plunged the carton into the garbage can, and shut the fridge door.  
  
"God damn it, looks like I betta shop fo' groceries."  
  
Rika rushed into her bedroom and slipped on a skimpy pair of tight leather hot pants, followed by a glittery pink top. The vibrant blue eyeshadow and wet shiny lipcolor seemed to make her face stand out to all men. She could even feel herself becoming rather tense as her looks reflected back at her. How could any man resist this girl?  
  
She snapped out of her trance and tied her hair back with an elastic and a few hair pins, her long auburn locks cascading down her back. The cool leather of the high stilettos made Rika shiver as she slipped them onto her bare legs, but she soon became comfortable in her long brown suede leather coat and her black feathery scarf. She slung her purse over her right shoulder and made her way out of her apartment door, locking it behind her. Down to the ground floor and finally out the building, Rika walked down the frosted sidewalk as the blustery wind brushed against her legs. She shivered uncontrollably. Pulling the fur on the edge of her coat closer to her slim figure, she struggled to find comfort in the weather as countless whistles from men in cars rung out into the cool air.  
  
The usual.  
  
This was going to be just another normal day, or so she thought.  
  
---  
  
"An exotic dancer?!" Yamaki cried, placing his palms down on the desk a little too loudly.  
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No!" Ryo cried. "It's true, sir. We never heard from Rika since about two years ago. Rumor is that she ran away, and she was never seen by any of us again. I had actually gone to Rika's mother and asked her, as well as the rest of us, but she refused to talk any word of Rika. Then, last night, me and the gang went out to celebrate, because it had been four years since the defeating of the D-Reaper. Kenta didn't exactly know what he was doing, and dragged us into some strip club........."  
  
"Didn't they ask for identification?" Yamaki asked curiously.  
  
"No.....no they didn't. We just went in. A part of the room was enclosed with glass, and there were young girls dancing....stripping while dancing around a pole....and one of the girls was Rika......and then, I guess, when she'd seen me she hadn't wanted me or the gang to know, and she disappeared....."  
  
"Where'd she go?" Yamaki then asked.  
  
"In the back......and so I went back there......and then I found Rika. She was all wrapped in a towel, and so I questioned her. She didn't tell me. She was angry, and she only yelled some, well.......pretty bad things at me and told me she didn't want anything to do with any of us anymore. Then......."  
  
Ryo didn't exactly want to get into the part where Rika had punched him and nearly knocked him out, so he simply replied, "So I left. But I want to help Rika, and I know just how to do that."  
  
"And how would that be?"  
  
---  
  
"So, are you sure this is going to work, sir?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I'm positive, Ryo. But you do realize that this can't last forever, only until your plan succeeds. A data stream will be sent through, following Renamon's data until it finds it. That will return Renamon right into this room," Yamaki replied.  
  
"That's great.....thank you sir," Ryo said, unbelievably happy with the results of this idea.   
  
Ryo had remembered Rika saying "Renamon lives in her world and I live in mine", but that wouldn't be so easy to say to Renamon's face. Ryo knew that Rika didn't have the heart to do such a thing. Rika had loved Renamon dearly, and deep inside that love still existed, buried in painful memories or not.  
  
"OK.....accessing data stream......and it's off.......Riley....open the gate....." Shibumi instructed.  
  
"Alright....." Riley typed away. A swirl of dark light appeared within the ceiling and opened up. "Gate open."  
  
"So, how long is this gonna take?" Ryo questioned, taking a glance at his watch for the fifth time that minute. 5:38.....5:38.....5:38....finally!.....5:39.......  
  
"As long as it takes," Shibumi replied with a chuckle.   
  
At that very second, the computers began to beep wildly.  
  
"We've found them," said Yamaki.  
  
"Uh....them.....uh.....aren't you looking for one digimon?" asked Ryo sheepishly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oooookkkkaaaayyyy......" he thought to himself.  
  
Just then, a vivid white light plunged out into the wide open room and shot in all directions, illuminating each and every thing that came its way. Two pink data streams moved down from the gate and down to the ground, one containing the slender fox figure with her bushy tail and erect ears, and the other.....no, it couldn't be.....  
  
"Monodramon!" Ryo cried as he threw his arms around the dark blue, four legged digimon as the two data streams faded away, followed by the gate.  
  
"How'd he get here?" Ryo asked the crew.  
  
"Ah, well, we thought, since you were so focused on helping an old friend, a reward would have done you good," Yamaki replied.  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
Renamon stirred, her bluish eyes darting from left to right, her tail swaying back and forth.  
  
"What brings us here?" her serious, aggressive tones rung in the air.  
  
"Uh...perhaps we should.....tell them.....?" Ryo motioned to Yamaki.  
  
"Yes, perhaps we should," he replied. "Ryo, Monodramon, Renamon....follow me."  
  
---  
  
Rika steadily approached the automatic door of 'Grocery Mart' when she so suddenly felt her head turn black and her hands trembled. A million knives were driving their way into her skull, or so it felt that way. Helplessly, she dropped to her knees, and her whereabouts seemed to blur from her thoughts. She spoke aloud.   
  
"Something's coming.......no, something's here.......I haven't felt this way since four years ago.......with our fight against the D-Reaper-"  
  
The cold metal rammed into her knees, and just like that, it stopped. Feeling her cheeks turning the deepest shade of red, she looked up to a greatly obese woman with black curly hair, her shopping cart pushing gently into the flesh of Rika's bare knees.  
  
"Shit.....looks like I gotta cover," she moaned in her thoughts.  
  
"Uh....excuse me miss.......are you all right?" she asked, Rika feeling the heated glances of all the people around her. Rika made her way back onto her stiletto-covered feet.  
  
"I'm fine.....why the hell do you care, you fat cow?!" she snapped back.  
  
"For god sakes, you fell on your knees, that's why, you mouthy little tart!" cried the fat woman.  
  
"Oh yeah, c'mon then, let's go you pussy whipped bitch!" screamed Rika hotly.  
  
"I don't have time for this crap......" the fat woman sighed and pushed the overflowing shopping cart past Rika and into the parking lot.  
  
"Chicken!" Rika called back, and stomped into the store, ignoring all the attention she'd got.  
  
"But seriously.....something IS here.......and I think I just might know what it is...." she thought.  
  
---  
  
Ryo and the two digimon set out into the blustery air, although that wasn't quite the reason why Renamon was flinching.  
  
"So you tell me......an action done by removing of the clothing?" She shook her head. "Why would Rika do such a thing? It's so foolish..."  
  
"I don't know, something bad could have happened to Rika to make her want to do that, but whatever the purpose, it's up to us to clear up the problem and get our old Rika back, you hear me?"  
  
Renamon and Monodramon nodded.  
  
"So tonight......we'll go behind that club and wait for Rika. When she comes......"  
He whispered his plan to the two digimon in the frosty air.  
  
"Hey...." said Monodramon....."you know, that just might work."  
  
---  
  
Rika stepped into her messy apartment and stuffed the food intolerantly into the fridge and cupboards. She slipped off her coat and stilettos and sunk down onto the couch and picked up the remote, only to become rather annoyed by strange beeping noises, coming from her bedroom.  
  
"What the fuck now?" she muttered under her breath. Whipping the door open, she spotted the bottom drawer on her dresser. Blue and white light forced out of the cracks, threatening to burst the drawer open.   
  
"Oh god...." she groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. She shakily waded her way over and curved her fingers around the handle, somewhat nervous.  
  
"Okay," she breathed. "Now."  
  
She gradually pulled the drawer open, as the blue D-Arc lay overtop a pink and white shirt bearing a red heart as her mother had given her that to wear when she'd grown out of her blue and white one. It was shining so brightly that Rika could hardly bare to look at it, but she felt her way around the drawer until she grasped it, and pulled it out. The light faded slightly, and the screen expanded into a larger one. Arrows moved from clockwise to counterclockwise along the edges and a flashing blue dot went on one end of the compass, while a flashing yellow dot moved around on the other.  
  
"God....not Renamon....." she said in a barely audible tone.   
  
"Whateva.....I don't need her no more....screw digimon. Screw all of them!" she said stubbornly, stuffing the D-Arc into her pocket.   
  
Just in case.  
  
---  
  
And so night time came round the corner, and Ryo, Renamon and Monodramon stayed well hidden behind the club. Ryo sat on an empty crate while Monodramon was fixed beside him, and Renamon stood, her back against the cold wall, her arms folded, and the sole of her right foot placed against the bricks.  
  
"Come on....." Ryo said hopelessly, pushing the indiglo button on his watch. 2:53 AM. "We've been here for a flipping hour and a half!"  
  
"Maybe we should just come another night, Ryo," Monodramon stated. "I'm chilly."  
  
"No!" cried Renamon, turning to face him with clenched fists. "I was brought here to help Rika, and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"Okay....okay....keep your socks on....."  
  
And then ten minutes passed, Ryo pushing the button on his watch again. 3:03 AM.  
  
"Maybe she'll just come out right now," said Monodramon.  
  
"Naw...I doubt that," Ryo sighed.  
  
Renamon shook her head. "I don't sense any presences coming near, not even those of humans."  
  
"Oh....." Ryo and Monodramon sighed.  
  
  
3:13 AM.....  
  
"Maybe she'll just come out right now," said Monodramon.  
  
"Mm-mmm....." Renamon shook her head.  
  
  
3:23 AM.....  
  
"Hey....you know....maybe she'll just come out right now," said Monodramon.  
  
"Don't think so...." Ryo trailed off.  
  
Renamon's head moved from side to side. "Nope."  
  
  
3:53 AM.....  
  
"Maybe she'll just come out right now," said Monodramon.  
  
"Not yet," Renamon said.  
  
  
4:05 AM.....  
  
"Maybe she'll just come out right now," said Monodramon.  
  
"Will you quit saying that!?" Renamon cried, gritting her teeth in anger. "It's distracting....oh....hey.....wait a minute.....I sense something......"  
  
"Told ya she'd come out right now!" barked Monodramon.  
  
Just then the back doors burst open on the other side of the wall, and four girls and a guy made their way out, chatting away without a care.  
  
"C'mon Rika!" a female voice pleaded. "You gotta come to my boyfriend's party.....there'll be plenty of guys there!"  
  
"Yea man, I'm goin'!" said another.  
  
"Noooo....how many times have I told ya'll....my head feels like it's about to fuckin' burst! Just lemme go home, please....."  
  
"Fine then, but don't go to us when you're wantin' to, well, you know...."  
  
Ryo turned to Monodramon, fetching his glowing D-Power from his pocket. "It's time."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Monodramon nodded surely, and while Ryo swiped the card, he began to feel unexplainable surges of power.  
  
"Monodramon digivolve to......Cyberdramon!" he commanded, his body shapeshifting to a more powerful form. Cyberdramon silently and steadily leaped atop the club building and crouched down watching down upon the four sleazy dressed girls and the one guy.  
Down below, Ryo swiped another card.  
  
"Digi Modify..............Invisibility activate!"  
  
Now they couldn't see him if they tried. Cyberdramon pulled out his hand and untucked it from his side, the sharp, silver pointed claws in the chatters' direction.  
  
"Oh.....god my head....." Rika moaned, gently clapping a hand over her heated forehead.  
"I can feel it......she's here...." she thought to herself, just knowing that for sure that D-Arc in her pocket was glowing.  
  
Meanwhile, Renamon could feel Rika's presence in all of her senses, her mind swimming around with tantalizing thoughts she could hardly control.  
  
"Hurry up Cyberdramon....."  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon did not bellow as usual, but muttered it as the claw descended downward to the five young people, only seen by his eyes. The asphault spurted up where it had been pierced and they backed away in a frenzy, visibly frightened and confused.   
  
"Desolation Claw...."  
  
"Desolation Claw...."  
  
"Desolation Claw...."  
  
The now screaming, panicking teenagers darted around in a frenzy, a dazed Rika now hardly able to keep focus.  
  
"Rika, come on!" the young guy pleaded.  
  
"Okay....fine Hiro, I'm coming......" She seemed nonetheless unpleased with him for some unknown reason. She portioned her arms and got ready to run when the cold metal of Cyberdramon's claw clashed with her forehead, and she fell back, her head spinning out of control, and leaned against the invisible surface behind her.  
  
"Rika! Come on! What on earth are you doing!?"  
  
"Can't.....can't move....." she trailed off, her fingers slipped up into her hair as she tightly grasped her spinning head.  
  
Hiro exhaled intolerantly, and got ready to pull her away from the rocky mess, when she stopped him.  
  
"Hiro....no, you guys just go to dat party....man I'ma be aight....."  
  
"You sure?" he asked, slightly concerned with her strange condition.  
  
"Sure," she said nonchalantly, not bothering to look him in the eye.  
  
"Fine, c'mon gurls let's go fo' a ride." He escorted the other three into his car and they pulled away from the parking lot not too far from the alley. Rika sunk down against the invisible metal and grasped her head once again, rubbing her temples, trying to clear her mind from the pain. Finally, it calmed down a little, and she examined her surroundings. She stood up and placed her palms against the cool metal, in which at least felt like metal...  
  
"Maybe I can climb over these," she muttered, looking up at nothing. "But who knows how far up dis goes....."  
  
Before she knew it, invisible hands were wrapped securely over her body, and she was being carried away. She allowed them to free her from the trap and then before she could kick around like hell, they placed her down on an empty crate in the dark alleyway, where nobody was seen, but she could feel one of them.   
  
Hidden on the other side of the wall were Ryo, Renamon and a newly joined Cyberdramon, whose effect had eventually worn off.  
  
"Okay.....it's time Renamon...."  
"Yes, it is." Her slim fox figure moved out from the other side of the building, and at last the two faces met. Rika's head began to ache like crazy once again, but just the sight of it all and her anger began to surmount the pain.  
  
"Rika....." she said, longingly.  
  
"Renamon." Rika seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Rika....what have you done to yourself?" the curious digimon asked.  
  
"Why? Why do you care?"  
  
"Because, you are my tamer, Rika! I care about everything you do!" cried Renamon.  
  
"Did you say....tamer?" asked Rika timidly.  
  
"Rika, have you forgotten all the times we shared.....our destines.....your destiny?"  
  
Rika's sharp nails dug into her clenching fists. "Who sent you here?"  
  
"I did." An unafraid Ryo pulled out from the other side as well and stood, his eyes showing a look of determination.  
  
"You!" screamed Rika. "I should've known it was you!"  
  
"You were our friend and we're not just going to let it all slip like that, Rika! I know what you're like. You weren't someone who would throw their life away like that!" Ryo yelled, his voice reverberating across the empty lane.  
  
"Why something so foolish, Rika?" asked Renamon.  
  
"It don't matter how foolish it all is. It's my life now and there ain't nuthin' ya'll can do," said Rika smugly, folding her arms.  
  
"But that's where you're wrong! We can do something if you'll just give us a chance!" cried Ryo.   
  
"I can't tell ya'll why! I dunno why you pussies just won't leave me ALONE!"  
  
"I can't leave this alone," Renamon stated.  
  
"Oh, but ya will. Just go back to the god damn digital world. Play wit Guilmon, and....and Terriermon, and all dem others. Feed on Chuumon as yo' prey. You can fight wit other digimon......and....and even kill yourself, whateva! Just be a digimon, go do what you supposed to do," she said, matter of factly.  
  
"Rika, why are you taking it out on us? We didn't do anything to hurt you, ever!" questioned Ryo.  
  
"And besides, that isn't what I am supposed to do. Being a partner to you is what I am supposed to do, and I know that for sure!" cried Renamon.  
  
"Oh yeah....well now is it what you're supposed to do?!" Rika bellowed, her head still spinning wildly, and without any second thoughts, she dug her hand deep down into her pocket, retrieved the glowing blue D-Arc, and shattered the air with the forceful blow of her right arm. The D-Arc flew out of her hand and met its end against the brick wall, where it shattered into millions of tiny pieces and landed down on the rugged ground of the alleyway, Rika breathing heavily, satisfied with her last action, an astounded Ryo watching in awe at what she'd just done, and Renamon, her teeth clenched in unexplainable anger and her eyes beginning to burn a fiery orange.  
  
"I am no longer a tamer," said Rika confidently, turning her side to them and once again folding her arms. Meanwhile, her head seemed to be spinning with millions of voices, all screaming in unison, "What have I just done!? What have I just done!?"  
  
"Rika.....how could you....." Ryo trailed off, too amazed for words. She didn't reply.  
  
"My tamer......" Renamon muttered, her voice deep and hoarse with fury.   
  
"I have been betrayed by my TAMER!"   
  
A loud and pitiful cry escaped Renamon's mouth as she raised her body up in anger, letting it surpass her mind and take full control of her body. Her soft yellow fur was replaced by coarse, black hairs and her stomach, feet, and the tips of her tail and ears went from white to bright red, and her eyes were a cold blood color, seeming so powerful to look at that they could burn a hole right through you. Her body was now surrounded with a swirly outline of black energy, and it could almost be felt from any distance.  
  
"What's that!?" cried Ryo, pulling his dark blue D-Arc from his coat pocket. At the presence of unknown evil, Cyberdramon immediately popped out from around the corner and stood behind Ryo, glaring into the digimon's hot glare.  
  
The screen expanded into a larger one, and a digimon took shape onto it.  
  
"That's DarkRenamon.....rookie level.....special attacks Histeria Kick and Black Crystal Hail. She may be a rookie....but this fox is stronger than your average mega!" Ryo cried frantically, his fingers grasping the device tightly, searching for some sort of comfort, but all he could feel was disapproval.  
  
"My tamer........." DarkRenamon said, her voice overcome with a touch of evil.  
  
"Oh....god....." Rika didn't know what to say, and instead she locked icy glares with the angry digimon. DarkRenamon leaped up on her left foot and curled up into a ball, the outline of energy growing twice its size, and she released herself, her arms outstretched on each side, and the dark objects took shape, moving down, and surrounding Rika as the excrutiating, mesmerizing, god awful feeling came over her.  
  
"Black Crystal Hail!" commanded DarkRenamon.  
  
"Oh...." groaned Rika as the crystals attempted to pierce her skin and strike her with unforgettable pain. She cocked her head back and let out an earsplitting scream.  
  
"Rika!" yelled Ryo, taking a step forward.  
  
Rika struggled to stay on the spot, as to be tough, but it didn't proceed. Her head blacked out, the last thing that she'd seen being the scattered remains of the shattered D-Arc.  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
***OK, that's all for now. Need your opinions, and thanks a bunch for all the reviews, ya'll kick ass!*** 


End file.
